The Scarred
by Aelxis2468
Summary: OK, so this is my very first fanfiction! YAY! I don't know if any of you will like it, but I really hope you do! So this takes place from my personal favorite episode 10 of Rave Master. So it's in the village where it never stops raining, and Elie remembers the Thunder Man! I love Tragedy type stuff so you can expect more of things like this coming from me. Thank you! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1:

Memories

_*SLAP* _"How many times must I tell you! Your resistance is futile!"

_Elie fell to the floor after taking the big slap to the face and sits in utter silence, not able to talk back._

"You're not human! You're a stupid lad rat created in these labs to re-create the holy power of Rave!"

'_Why is my life like this? Who am I? I couldn't possibly really be a lab rat just built like a robot or something right? I have a proper family right? Of course I do… This guy is just trying to get on my nerves…' _ Elie holds her head in pain after trying to recall something from the past, and the guard notices, and grins widely.

"You bitch, still holding on to hope?" The tall man says with a large mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to re-teach you….In that room that was made _just _for you."

Elie's eyes go wide and she trembles horribly.

"PLEASE NO! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" **

'_No, no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, __**NOOOOO**_**!'**

"'Why', She asks" The tall faceless man throws back his head and laughs. All of Elie's rage begins to bubble up from her; she wanted to punch him so badly…

"Because it's my job." The tall man says with an evil smirk.

"Your… job…?" The tall man continues to laugh at Elie's remark; meanwhile Elie is losing more and more of her composure.

'_I don't want to go back there…never again! But what can I do? How can I escape all of this? I don't even know how long I've been here, but I've grown a hell of a lot, so I'm guessing it's been a pretty long time. How do I even know if I actually have family waiting for me on the other side of these walls? On the other side of these walls…' _ Elie looks to her right at her 'room' that was more like a prison cell than anything. Then she weakly looks down the white hall, where she thought for sure a future must be waiting for her on the other side of that corner. How many times has she thought of what was on the other side of that corner in the hall…? How many times has her heart leapt at the very thought of escaping this horrid place?

It happened so fast, but Elie felt as if she was going in slow motion. All of the emotions that were beat down deep inside of her and locked away permanently inside of her heart, bubbled up all in a second. All of the years of needles and test tubes stuck into her arms and legs and chest, all of the hurt and scars that were embedded in her heart that she's screamed in pain over suddenly sprang open like somebody ripping off a bloody bandage. And soon Elie wasn't running, she was sprinting to the new better life she'd always dreamed of.

'_Please, God, if you're listening right now please grant my prayer! Please make this the right turn! Please let the exit be just on the other side of that corner!'_

'_I've dreamed of this for years. Sitting in that cell like a caged bird, I'm finally going to be free! I can finally see what's on the other side of the walls! I wonder if the sky is really blue like they all say it is!" _

In slow motion, Elie slowly turned her head a little, and when she did she saw something horrifying, something that would traumatize her for the rest of her life…

"**AHHHHHH!" **Elie suddenly springs up out of bed in a cold sweat. She was panting like she ran a million miles, and her face was wet with tears. Haru came running into the room where Elie was sitting in her bed, hands up to her face, trembling.

"What's wrong Elie!? Did Griffu try to touch you in his flying sleep again?! That bastard, I'll kill him!" Haru said in a rage. But Elie only cried harder and finally broke into a million pieces… Only she didn't remember what she was crying about. Haru looked down at the collapsing Elie, and knew instantly what was happening. Haru smiled weakly at Elie and sat down on the bed making it creak a little. Haru wanted to do something for her. He cared about her so much, Elie… Elie was like a sister to him, part of his diminishing family. Maybe she meant even more to him, someone he loved. But he couldn't do anything to become between Elie and her terrible fate. So he sat there and began to cry with her…Powerless against the times that were turning, and outside the church bell rang so loudly he was sure it could wake the dead.

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG._

"Help me…. Help me Haru!" Elie muttered to Haru. Haru could see she was clearly broken, and he knew that this was only the start of it. How would Elie live through all of this? Haru quickly turned his head in pain from thinking of Elie and all of the horrible things that were to befall upon her. He couldn't stand it. Why should she have to go through all of this?

'_She's battling her own memories inside of herself. Without any help, with her small body, she's giving her all and trying her best but it'll never be enough for you will it, you blue haired bastard!' _Haru stared at the bed trying not to break down as well. Elie was already broken; she needs a good environment to help her. With as much as she's been through, Haru didn't know if she would last very long under these conditions.

'_But she will never give up. I know her, Elie is a strong girl, she can, no, she WILL make it!'_

"Elie, Elie… Please! Calm down, let's go downstairs and get something warm to drink! It'll help you feel better!" Haru calmly exclaims. But even he was starting to lose control. But Elie sat up, and slowly nodded. Haru smiles at her, but her hair was covering her face, he couldn't see it. He carefully stands up and she grabs hold of his shoulder, hoisting herself onto her feet, almost tripping and falling over. And together they walk down to the lady running the Inn they were staying at.

The town was very run down and had non-stop rain. The skies were darker than black, and all of the houses and the bridge that stretched across the river, were all rotten and weathered from all the rain. The women that ran the place was quite beautiful. But she had a depressed and yet strong aura to her, much like Elie's. She had a son, who threw rocks at toad's believing that they were the reason that it never stopped raining.

"Umm… I'm sorry; do you have anything that could heat this up?" Haru asked the women as he handed her a bottle with water in it.

"Yes, please wait a moment." Says the woman as she walks into the room behind her carrying the bottle filled with the clear liquid.

"Hold on a second Elie, she'll warm it up for us and then we'll make some hot coco. Oh do you want to give some to Griffu, and the others as well?" Haru asks with a smile on his generous face.

'_That's right; Haru, Griffu, and Musica are all with me. If I ever have a problem I know they'll be there for me. If I get captured or fall into a river I know they'll come to save me. They care about me, what was it I was so afraid of anyway? What…wa-s…I… cry-ing…about…?' _ Elie's thoughts become blank and her body limp, as she falls to the floor and blacks out to have another nightmare filled with horrors. But this time she wouldn't forget. The man with the blue hair was coming for her, and this time, he wasn't going to fail to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling to Pieces

Chapter 2:

Falling to Pieces 

"Elie?" Says Haru, as he watches Elie fall over.

"-LIE!" Haru's screams were barely audible to Elie.

'_I'm dreaming…about a place that is completely white on the inside, it looks so holy and sacred, there's tons of candles and statues of God, so why am I trembling?' _Elie thinks as she flies around in her own personal hell. She was in a dream looking in on herself in 3rd person. She was still wearing her white gown that she wore to bed. This is a dream, but it all looks so… real…

'_I… I don't understand, is this a memory of mine? Why would one of my memories cause me to… Oh it's me!'_ Elie's other self runs right trough her, and Elie feels a strong chill go through her body, she curls up into a ball as a reaction to the sudden chill. It was almost as if she was a ghost. But when she looked up, she saw herself again, but she was standing and screaming. A big powerful source began to draw around her; Elie's power of Etherion was breaking out so strong it was slaughtering everyone in its raging path.

Elie began to scream, seeing all the evaporating blood, and then a white flash filled her eyes and she couldn't see. All she could hear was the screams of countless comrades and guards, and then everything went all quiet. But this was a dead silence. There was no chatter, no rocks falling, because the whole building had been torn apart, and Elie was the only one standing. But The Etherion didn't just affect the Lab; it tore apart the whole region of Symphonia. The Elie from the dream fell to the ground onto her knees. Her eyes were bloodshot. What happened? She was running but it was just a hallucination? Her desire to leave got the best of her, and she was dreaming that she was running away from it all? What was all that anyway? Was there a bomb hidden somewhere and she accidentally stepped on it?

Elie couldn't believe what she had seen. She looked down at her stomach and grabbed it.

'_Is… Is that power INSIDE of me?' _Elie thinks. Meanwhile Dream Elie was breaking, and she quickly threw her arms back and screamed into the wind. She screamed for everything that had happened to her, for all the years of torture and loneliness. She screamed for what felt like years. She couldn't stop, her throat was starting to hurt, and she was feeling dizzy. She begins to cough and when she looks down at her hands she sees what looks like blood. Is it hers, She wonders? As her vision starts to get black and blotchy she sadly looks at the gray sky and weakly smiles.

"Liar…" She managed to say before she fainted onto the floor and curled up like a cat. The last thing she sees is a man wearing a white lab coat coming towards her. He bends down and is now at the same height as she is. His blue hair blowing in the wind, his cold eyes staring at her with great anguish. His lips were moving neither Dream Elie, nor Elie could hear what he was saying.

'_Huh?'_ Dream Elie thinks, trying to understand what he was saying. And then Elie Awoke from her nightmare. She wasn't trembling like last time; she had absolutely no reaction whatsoever to what she had just saw. Her mind was blank; her eyes didn't really register what was around her. She didn't even notice that Haru was looking at her and talking with worried eyes. She just looked strait forward, and sat up.

"Elie? Hey are you ok? You almost hit the office desk downstairs, randomly fainting like that. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Haru exclaims trying to hide how worried he really was.

_Silence…_

"Ah!" Haru realizes that Elie didn't know he was there; he grabs Elie's hand, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it might explode. Elie feel's it and looks over at him. There were no pupil's in her brown eyes; they looked foreign, like they were a million miles away. Haru tried to look for some kind of hint of what had happened, but with those dark abysses for eyes, Haru couldn't tell a damn thing. This frustrates him, it scares him. Haru calls for Griffu and Musica who were sleeping through all this like it wasn't even happening. Musica comes running into the wrong room and this pisses Haru off.

"Were over here, in Elie's room you idiot!" Haru says in a rage.

"Ohh..." Haru could hear Musica saying. Then Musica appears, with Griffu not to far behind.

"Griffu, can you get Plue as well for me please?" Patience is running out for Haru.

Sooner or later, Griffu returns with Plue. And with that the whole gang was gathered in Elie's room.

"Elie-sama?" Griffu says with a worried voice, but Elie doesn't register that anyone is really there in the room with her.

"Haru, what happened?!" Musica yells at Haru for some answers, after looking at Elie's eyes, deep and lost. Haru shutters, and straitens out. He closes his eyes for a second, and looks down at the lost Elie sadly…

"It would take some time to explain… It goes way, way back into the past. I only know all of this because… Well because someone I know told me about her. I never thought I'd actually meet her though… Resha Valentine. The whole group gasped, they knew the name, and they knew the story. They all suddenly understood. It was silent, but it wasn't the kind of silence anyone liked. No, this silence was filled with remorse and suspense.

"Ha-…. Is she really…. What's goin' ta happen to her?" Musica asked fear on the tip of his lips…

"The man with the blue hair… He's coming to get rid of Elie. Elie is slowly regaining a memory from her long forgotten past, every night." Haru digs in his shirt pocket for a picture of that damn blue haired man, "And HE!" He screams, "Will come to destroy Elie and take all of her powers on the day her last memory returns!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sieghart and Resha Valentine

Chapter 3:

Sieghart

The room was completely silent. The only thing you could hear was the sound of 5 people breathing.

"Wh- Who IS he?" Musica asks feeling like he is going to flip out.

"I don't know his name. I heard the story from Shiba." Haru explains, beginning to calm down a bit. "It would take me a while to explain…"

"We've got time." says Griffu.

Haru shuts his eyes and remembers his time on Garage Island. One day he was training in the nearby forest when Shiba calls Haru to stop swinging his gigantic sword for a minute.

"_Come over here my boy. We need to talk." Shiba says with a regretful voice. _

"_What's wrong? Am I doing something different?" Haru asks worriedly. _

"_You idiot, you're a perfect swordsman, you've been at it for some time now, your doing fine. I want to- no, I…." Shiba couldn't find the words, for what he was about to explain to Haru was important in his job as the new Rave Master. "Since you're getting better and better with your sword, I want you to know more about the history of the Rave Master." Shiba finally found the words. _

"_Oh… Well don't I already know everything?" Haru asked confused. _

"_Not everything my boy." Shiba says again with a worried and grieving voice. "Not everything… Let me begin." _

"_A long time ago, 50 years back there was Resha Valentine correct? Well Resha wasn't always alone you know. Resha and the Rave Master had a great relationship and all, but Resha was in love with another. I can't remember his name, but I know he had about shoulder length blue hair and a crest on his right eye. Resha and the Blue Haired man were deeply in love with each other, and secretly met in the night. But the blue haired man was with some elaborate group that was out to destroy Resha and take over Symphonia. Resha was always truly happy when she was with him. That's why one day, Resha tried to escape Symphonia and her duties, and go with the Blue Haired man to a different place where they could be together. And so they did, they managed to escape together. But the secret organization that the Man was with, came after Resha and the Blue Haired man, and tore them apart. Resha was devastated, and longed to see her true love. Two years later after the clash of the betrayer and the betrayed, the Man finds Resha again, but something was different. Resha threw herself into his arms, calling his name over and over, telling him how much she missed him. I was coming over that way, when I saw her there hugging him, and I hid behind a wall, and watched them in secret. It was dark outside so I knew they wouldn't be able to see me. I didn't like something about his eyes though. I'd seen the guy before, he'd always been so nice and calm, but his eyes looked so cold and dead. It was as if he was being controlled…" _

_Haru's eyes just got wider and wider. He knew what was going to happen next… _

'_No way…' Haru thought in disbelief. _

"_That's when I saw him raise his arm and something glint in the moonlight… She looked up at him and said his name with a frown on her face, and he thrust a knife into her back." _

"_No way… This can't be…." _

Everyone in the room gasped, as Haru continued his story.

"_Haru, listen to me carefully. That is the reason that Overdrive happened 50 years ago. I believe that Resha has been re- incarnated into someone that looks exactly like Resha did when she died. If you ever meet this girl, I want you to protect her like she was your sister, because if she looks like Resha there are going to be some people that are going to want to get rid of her, probably starting with her family. I also believe that man is still around somewhere. He never gets older; he's been the same age for YEARS now! Haru, he will come to kill the re-incarnation of Resha Valentine. You must stop him no matter what. If you don't… That girl… will most likely…" _

"Shiba never said she'd die. Never wanted to say it, he couldn't. He never got a chance to finish his story though, because he died not to long after that…" Haru says while looking down.

"Oh god…" Says Musica putting his hand up to his face, "What should we do? Why don't we just beat the guy up and tell his to fuck off, were a couple of bad asses, we can take im'!"

"Yea!" agrees Griffu.

"Fueee…" moans Plue as a sign that he agrees.

"Right! Let's do our best to protect Elie then!" Haru says with excitement and a cheerful voice.

'_Don't worry about a thing Elie; I will protect you even if it kills me!' _Haru thinks with a serious look on his face. _'I'll do my best, so you do your best as well… Elie…'_


End file.
